


immortals / 神们自己

by Zoesev



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Mythology References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 希腊神话au，光明神史蒂芬和植物神巴基的爱情笔记是18年Sebby的生贺





	immortals / 神们自己

**Author's Note:**

> 词不达意，生子暗示，请避雷  
> 喜欢请在lof或微博留言！

immortals / 神们自己 

 

光荣呵，象征着黎明，象征着希望、晓昼和功勋长存的月桂女神——  
出于报复，丘比特将那象征着爱慕的黄金箭矢射向光明神，又使得河边的达芙妮被代表厌恶的铅箭射中。情感骤然间被厌恶之箭冻结了的青年无所适从，对光明神和他带来的光芒同样避而远之；坠入爱河的神祇却一刻也不能停下追逐恋人的步伐。达芙妮最终化作了一株月桂树……这是躲避那狂热爱意的最后一个办法。  
那象征着光明的男神对着他可望而不可即的恋人流着眼泪许愿说：  
“你将终年长青……成为胜利者的桂冠！” 

你见到过那些纤细美丽的植物吗？  
茂盛地生长在地中海沿岸地区的月桂树。柔嫩的淡黄色伞状花序，温柔地缀在饱满的叶间，一簇簇油绿厚质的叶片如宝石般在阳光的辉映下闪闪发亮。它们为人所称道的神秘香气正是从那些枝叶之间静悄悄地逸出来。  
那片土地上的人们不能不爱它们。  
人们一遍遍重述那些可歌可叹的神话故事。在凡人的想象中，月桂女神，是恋情和黎明的代表。阿波罗则是胜利者的保护神；光明神即是胜利本身。凡他出现之时，他必头戴桂冠，身披金灿灿的光辉。人们总愿意这样想——即使他从没得到过达芙妮，从来都如同破晓时分，太阳永远在追逐着黎明。

 

Ⅰ.颂诗

其实神是无所谓性别的。

神们甚至没有一个固定的名字。谁一时着迷于初开的水仙，或许就随便管自己叫一句纳西沙斯了。固定的名字只在彼此亲近的神之间分享：有谁贪慕白色茉莉的芬芳，他的恋人或许就会被他甜蜜地叫做亚斯敏。①真正的神——他们快快活活地从大地上掠过，见过了万千世象，根本不像凡人所猜测的那样看重某些事物和品德。他们都愿意做初秋早晨凛冽的风，什么也不随身携走。  
他们统领和守护万物，同时又各有分工。因而他们都是一团混沌，是这世上爱欲的集合。

他不知道那个蓝色眼睛的神为何紧紧地跟随着他。如影随形，仿佛一阵夏日的强风，不灼热，也不宜人，还有点不容分说。  
寥寥几瞥，他只能看到对方似乎有张英俊的面孔。可除此之外，他脑中空空，对另一位神做不出什么别的评价。  
眼下他有点茫然——他没有像往常一样逗留在清凉的河水边，而是不知怎么地睡去了，又在林间醒来，躯干上留着箭矢造成的血洞。他却对此一无所解；他的记忆好像破了一个会漏东西的小孔，醒来之后的事情对于他一概都只是一些影影绰绰浮动着的明亮光影，没有实体。他自己也像每一脚都踏在云端。

那个蓝眼睛的神又来了。  
你为什么连看看我也不肯呢？他的口吻里充满期待和焦虑。  
他撞进他的视线之中。眼前的神祇明明有着矫健的躯干和漂亮得发亮的五官，可他对他的话提不起一点兴趣。  
他干巴巴地回答道，对不起，可你英俊的脸甚至没能在我的脑海里留下印象。  
对方用他骨节分明的手指难受地捂住了脸颊。过了好一阵子，他才缓缓地对他又说起话来：  
没关系。  
下一个夜晚我还想再次见到你……  
如果你愿意的话，叫我史蒂文可以吗？  
他恼火起来，感觉自己被冒犯了。我们是两个自由的神灵，不该随便共享一个名字——他明明有别的名字，就像他的兄弟姐妹称呼他那样——而这太亲亵了。  
他不禁重复那个词。史蒂文。他说，你可真是过于高傲！②我只请求你在下个夜晚同我保持距离。  
不，不是这样的。蓝眼睛的史蒂文失望地抿着嘴唇，你体会过胸腔中燃烧着痛苦与兴奋的感觉吗？那种爱恋的激情？  
可黎明快要来临，他渐渐消失在一片光里。

他微微张着嘴，湿淋淋的粉色舌头停留在艳红色的下唇上。风信子和和小月桂随着他无意识的撩动而在他指尖开出一个个花朵来。  
他喜欢赤裎着躯体，唯有鲜花和几片柔软的树叶做他的羽衣。他的伤口也好了，但那种提不起兴趣的冷淡却似乎一直留在了他的血液之中，就连受他恩泽的那些植物在他眼里也失去了往日的光彩和意趣。自然，史蒂文的事情早该被他抛到脑后。  
他脸上的表情有几分凝固，不容侵犯的样子。但挡不住万物加之于他的跳跃的光彩：他喜欢躺在芳草地上，柔软的侧脸紧紧地贴着大地；那些草梗便在他脸上印出淡红色的凹痕。而他冷着嘴角。对此一无所知。  
我可不记得什么爱恋的热情……我的心只像冬天的湖一样明亮、平静而冰冷。

听了他的话，史蒂文反而偏要出现在他的冬季里。光明神是个到了万里冰封的寒夜仍然心怀野望的猎人，奋不顾身地靠近植物神的湖泊，把波光粼粼的湖面都搅皱了。  
被爱慕者气得把枝枝干干都变成沉重的花朵，使它们短暂地升上半空，劈头盖脸地砸在史蒂文身上。  
我不要！  
你干嘛不去好好儿地递送黎明，按你分内该做的那样？——驾着你那愚蠢的车子，吵吵闹闹的马……  
男神沉默着。他把手指伸到脾气不好的暗恋对象面前，向他展示皮肤上那些荆棘刺造成的细小的划痕。而他不发一语。史蒂文把手指贴在他脸上，顺着脸颊的轮廓插进他棕色的长头发里，轻轻地揉着他的头皮。  
那些抚摩对于他而言是种难以言明的引诱。不知怎么的，他们两个人就把满地的落花都压坏了，那些水仙、凌霄、地中海蓝钟花，都可怜兮兮地被滚在一起的两位男神压在身体下面，变了形状，渗出淡色的汁液。  
他搅动着手指……  
你的头发有点打结了。他在植物神耳边轻声说，这里，还揉着一朵小花。史蒂文怀抱里不安分的神无可抑制地呻唤了一声，恶狠狠地揪住对方散落的金色头发。  
他的身体比那所有的花朵还软还湿。

 

Ⅱ.昼夜之交

是爱神。他是个手头有几分权势又喜欢胡作非为的小东西。  
他有点不满。什么掌管爱情、光明、热度的神，他们的一举一动都太高调了——好像他们格外重要些，如果没有了他们，世界上就会失去爱恨、失去阳光似的，却丝毫不考虑这天地的构设还有其他人的一份力。而且所有的纠葛明明与他无关。不过他从来不肯计较……他如果要报复爱神，那么就叫他的宫殿寸草不生，可怜的小爱神又要去哪里找那些他用来故弄玄虚的爱情之花呢？  
但还是得给那个爱闯祸的家伙一个警告，植物神想着。凡人太脆弱了，他们的一生不过是许多个刻本中按计划演绎的一份，那些闪着金属光泽的箭矢稍不注意就会毁了他们的灵魂，可不能随随便便施放。  
好在我们是神。

黄金箭在史蒂文身上的效力也开始慢慢褪去，他看得出来。但蓝眼睛的神似乎养成了习惯，仍然不时溜进他的林子，从掩映的叶间悄悄看他。  
即使浸在清凉的小湖里，植物神的脸也恼怒地热了。可他有自我放纵和冷淡的借口；一切任性的情绪波动都有爱神的铅箭替他担责。  
走远些！谁要你到我的林子里来的？  
我听见你的宁芙女神③们在唱关于你的歌，我是循着声音过来的。史蒂文老实地回答他。  
他依旧一点儿也不喜欢他！死缠烂打，浑身上下还透着晃眼的光，一点也不招人喜爱；就算没有铅箭他也一定是这么想。但他一直都觉得飞在太阳神周围的生物很漂亮，如果那些鸟儿能像普通的云雀和山鸟一样都栖居在他的林子里就好了——  
你送一根太阳鸟最明亮的羽毛给我。  
下次你手上如果没有拿着漂亮的尾羽，休想宁芙们再把你放进我的森林里来。

如果你要问的话，植物神所精心呵护的灌木们也能明明白白地回答你：肉体和灵魂是不相干的东西。  
他不喜欢史蒂文。不喜欢，也不讨厌。爱和半推半就的肉欲是两码事；一切都不妨碍他们再一次情难自抑地在森林里搂抱在一起，混成一团软泥。他用饱满白皙的胳膊圈着史蒂文，深色的卷发里夹杂着不知道什么时候沾上的小树叶和花茎。史蒂文顶进他身体里面的时候，他还用手指尖爱惜地捏着那根羽毛。  
史蒂文没想到箭原来还能给他带来这种暖洋洋的感觉。这种热情还是很微妙的，他想。  
金色头发的男神把他整个儿托起来，往他腰间的器官上按，这让他短促地尖叫了两声。史蒂文对着他安抚地笑了笑，从他手中抽走羽毛，别在他头发后面，又俯下身去吻他的头顶。他的脚趾都颤抖起来，身体又软又湿热，万般柔情和空虚都涌上他的感官。此刻他的心或许有九分虚假和冷漠；可血还是热的。  
走开，我讨厌爱情。植物神脸颊潮红，迷迷糊糊地对他嚷着，头发丝里都悄悄冒出一串串金色的小花苞来。  
这其实让他有点受用。羽毛，还有别的这些东西。

 

Ⅲ.锦缎梅子

这种被恭维的感觉让植物神一连好几个昼夜都心情愉悦，他虽然并不迷恋史蒂文，但没有谁会不喜欢这种被人爱慕和珍惜的感觉。  
他这次又记住了一些细节。除了蓝色的眼睛和坚实的双臂，史蒂文还有一头金灿灿的头发。大概总有一天他会完全看清他、牢记他。下次他再来的时候要记得跟他提，他想摸一下他在破晓时驾车出去常用的那套金线绣成的衣装……  
他仍然记得把史蒂文的头发抓在手里的感觉。就像更脆弱的金线，在他的手里传递着快乐的温度。

可是史蒂文再也没出现过了。

他听到无忧无虑的宁芙女神们赞美山野与光明的歌声。那些业已凋敝的花叶在她们悠扬的歌声中缓缓飘浮起来，上升至半空，渐渐变化成草绿色的粉末消散在风中。风把少女们的笑声也传了过来，几乎是无意识地——他没有感觉——他抓起那些由兰草和银藤编织的袍子随便裹住身体，就冲出了林子要宁芙们都停下来。  
掌管草木的生死枯荣，这本来是他分内的事。他自己也能处理好。  
他引导着那些黄叶和残花飘散到空中；新的嫩绿色的枝叶生了出来，他的袍子也被修补好了。他思索着，回归到他往日平静又轻松的生活，这一切原本是他最熟悉、最轻松的状态。何况他也是俊美年青的植物神，旧日里多少青春的灵魂都爱慕他甜蜜的容颜，片刻的放纵根本不值得他被打动。  
或者原来他是如此虚荣。缺了史蒂文那种虚幻却又无时无刻都存在着的纠缠，倒让他空虚不已了。  
由此看来神和凡人没有什么区别——至少他没有。他的灵魂里也有顽劣和媚俗的一面，渴望被追捧，渴望居高临下，渴望获得某颗真挚的心任他摆弄的主动权。而那些主动权甚至都并非史蒂文自发的意愿，不过是外力的赐予。  
真失望。他想他会找个时机对爱神报复回去，然后就渐渐忘记这出闹剧。

但他忍不住跟自己较起劲来，怎么也想不通。那些快活自在的日子里，自己为什么要拒绝他，而且是拒绝那么多次？现在想起来，那些炙热的怀抱、明快的眼神、金光闪闪的波澜，都令他心悸不已。他一点理由也没有——他以为自己找好了足够的理由，但反而意识到铅箭也不可能斩决这种迷恋。  
日出越来越早，他发现春天早就到了。最简单的梅子和柠檬混合在一起的气味都叫他想起和太阳神在一起的那些时候。史蒂文离开得愈久，他的面容反而在他的脑海里日益清晰起来。眉毛、鼻梁、嘴唇……  
他蓝色的瞳仁就像盛着暮冬时节的湖一样。  
他那远看去仿佛是金子雕铸而成的头发丝——还有他身上那种凛冽的气味，不近血腥却仍然带着一种来源于厮杀的热烈，却又被他周身的阳光烤得暖乎乎的。  
他会受不了的。他总想到这些，然后又提醒自己已经很久没有听到光明神的消息了，这时候他的胃里面涌上来一种难以言明的灼热和紧缩。后来他才知道，那是害怕失去的感觉。

他们各有分工，可同时也相互关联。就像爱神没有了爱情之花就难以服人一样，植物神失去了光明也不能再那么得心应手地掌握他的森林和莽原。没有办法；他被迫日复一日地回想起金色的史蒂文。  
史蒂文。史蒂文。史蒂薇，史蒂文。那些盘桓在他唇齿间的名字都有了具像，像是用金黄色墨水誊写的旧诗。他忽然注意到排列里那个与众不同的词——那个无意识地随着其他的“史蒂文”偷偷溜出来的词。  
我想做你的金角鹿。他小声但又执拗地对史蒂文说。  
金黄色的旧诗在他眼前炸裂了……取而代之的是一些深浅纷繁的碎片，驱使他去寻找某个真相。那些念头稍纵即逝，最终他还是躲躲闪闪地，避开了宁芙们疑惑的眼睛，从他栖身的林子跑了出去，越过小溪和断崖，终于在地平线的那一端见到了史蒂文。诸神啊——他真怀念那些被爱的特权，那些能够对光明神大呼小叫、为所欲为的日子。  
我想做你的金角鹿。  
听了这话，光明神的脸上并没有什么惊疑的神情。他只是淡淡地回应道，你记错了；热衷于猎捕金角鹿的是我的姊姊，不是我。④他说话时没有再像过去那样热切地凝视他的眼睛。但他双唇之间吐露出来的语句并不是完全淡漠无情的，其中还夹杂着一些疑惑和踌躇的细节。  
你我纠缠在一起的时候难道提到过你姐姐吗？我根本不了解阿尔忒弥斯，为什么面对你却突然想起金角鹿？  
他的问题让他们又有了重新不明不白地厮混在一处的理由，史蒂文也承认他的疑惑并不寻常。但他此刻并不像史蒂文一样热衷于立即去探寻阿尔忒弥斯的事情，他像一头矫健的鹿那样温和地停留在史蒂文的怀抱里，睁着灰绿色的漂亮眸子，对他说，你可以叫我巴基。就像我现在终于肯管你叫史蒂文这样。  
尽管他们还没意识到，那些具有独特意义的名字是怎样的咒语。但这是巴基，最纤巧的花枝、最伶仃的脉络都能被他体察得清清楚楚，更毋论那史蒂文那瞬间的犹豫了。而他愿意同史蒂文一起享受这种未知的犹豫不决。

 

Ⅳ. 百草、春日与舞

史蒂文自己也说不出来为什么。那些迟疑——难道真被巴基说中了他的高傲，所以不愿意相信只是黄金箭的魔力叫他放浪形骸？  
巴基给他特别的感觉。  
他每天把光明送去世界各地，各种迷人的唇齿和丰满的果实他都已经领略过，并不是缺少和巴基在一起的那几个狂热和糊涂的夜晚。他对自己说，他不过是一直被一种外力所强加的热烈所控制；但热烈消失的瞬间，他首先感到的不是解脱，而是某种久违的空虚。  
他知道自己过去从不是沉湎于爱情的角色。可这些纷繁的感觉似乎在向他展示，他从前洁身自好的人生是多么空虚无望。他想尽力去挖掘那个答案——至少，确定了一个目标就奋力挖掘下去，不辜负哪怕一秒一刻；这才是他。

情况好像调转了：无意于爱情却享受肉体欢愉的人变成了他。他在抵达高潮之后不发一言。  
巴基伏在他的胸膛上喘着气。巴基就像一只遭遇了风暴的鸟儿，羽毛七零八落，终于停歇在某块能遮蔽风浪的高地。史蒂文吻了他两腿之间的花朵，他还想从那花朵中吮出猩甜的蜜来。他的腰部以下几乎像是融化了，变成又烫又甜的液体流了下来，以至于到最后面对狂风骤雨也只剩下欢欣。  
但他可不是那些迷途的小鸟。  
你一定忘记了什么。他从餍足中慢慢恢复，神情认真地呼唤着情人，史蒂文，你丢失了过去的某些东西——我能感觉到。  
难道你就能察觉到它吗？  
要非常用心去感触才能……即便是我。  
史蒂文用手指梳理着他的乱发，眼睛却出神地望着他们头顶翠绿的树枝。我不行，他轻描淡写道，既然我都不知道我曾失去过，又何谈将它们找回来呢？  
他的眼神一直飘忽不定，没有落在他身上。于是巴基把半握的拳头伸到他眼前，轻轻张开手指，一朵洁白的茉莉花在他掌心徐徐开放。  
阿尔忒弥斯。巴基在他耳边呵着热气，——她杀戮，就也能做到净化和康复。⑤既然没有一点头绪，不妨去寻求她的帮助吧。

他们用了一些手段追寻光明神丢失的记忆；一切终于水落石出。  
或者那也不能算是真相，不过是一段被尘封起来的往事。而爱神的恶作剧则可以说是不值一提：我早就承认过，金箭激发的不过仅仅是恋爱的热情，可并不是针对某一个对象。爱神对孪生姐弟说。  
你真诚地爱过一次……你才会再次爱上他。  
史蒂文的问题在这一刻得到了回答。被黄金箭刺中的他，何以不爱上其他任何一个灵魂呢？那么多貌美的女神和仙女，无一不是缀在苍穹上熠熠发光的星星——然而对于他而言，只有巴基是明月。  
那么多往事：  
下次再见的时候，我会带你喜欢的花。  
最近正好是月桂的花季……其实什么花都好，无论开在哪个峡谷、哪个山头，他们都是我的花。巴基温柔地取笑他。  
史蒂文有点难为情，但还是如约折了月桂的枝子做成头冠给他戴上。  
你真热，我都不敢离你太近。巴基抱怨说。可我想为你翩翩起舞……  
你不喜欢光吗？我以为植物都喜欢光。史蒂文急了。有的花朵不需要光和热也能长得很好……巴基向他伸出手，那光润的指尖只差一点点就能碰上史蒂文的面颊了。亲爱的史蒂文，你相信吗？我对自己说，总有一天我会找到那个愿意与我共渡黑暗的生命。

所有熟识的神都取笑他的单恋，爱神、他的姐妹，等等。英俊的光明神，这么久了也没能摸到爱情的一根头发丝。但那不是真的，史蒂文坚信这一点。眼神骗不了人——巴基说起“共渡黑暗”时的眼神，那些爱意、那些对着史蒂文本人的凝视，都真真切切，毋庸置疑。你在对着我笑呢——可你为什么不能更靠近我一点儿呢？挚爱的巴基，我最亲爱的巴基……我想与你结合。我希望我们能永远结合于这春日月夜的树影下，我想从此与你血肉相依、永不分离——好吗？我的鹿仔，摸摸我的手好吗？  
可巴基好像反而要躲开。先不要。好吗？暂时不要。但史蒂文没有把这句话特别地放在心上。在一个他理想中的春夜，巴基蜷在一团夹竹桃花丛下睡着了，只套着一件摸起来像月光一样柔软的袍子。他悄悄地接近他的鹿仔，忍不住在他的面颊上留下一个吻。那一瞬间——巴基突然睁开了双眼，那圆而无辜的眼眸里盈满焦急和惊惧。他站起身来拔腿就跑，而史蒂文追得很急。就在他的手指触到恋人赤裸着的肩膀的那一刻，巴基转过头来，温情而忧虑地望着他，但同时枝叶飞快地从他的头发、臂膀、指尖之间冒出来，几乎是吞噬了他。从他的面孔到双腿，史蒂文惊愕地注视着恋人渐渐变成了一株月桂树。有几根枝桠在那幻化的一瞬间就枯黄了。⑥  
史蒂文甚至不知道发生了什么，他伤心欲绝，一头掉进粼光闪闪的月河。  
次日他醒来发现自己被涌流冲上河堤，只有月亮还记得发生过的一切。他忘了所有悲哀和甜蜜的旧事，折了一根带着花蕾的月桂枝做成他的冠冕，然后又跨上他的太阳战车去履行自己的职责了。  
只有桂冠长青。

但此时此刻，所有温情都涌上心头。  
头戴着花叶环，为了取笑他过分的板直和骄傲，故意要给他取个“王冠”昵称的巴基；  
躺倒在茂密的落花中，偏偏喜欢史蒂文管自己叫鹿仔的巴基。  
松散的霓裳里悄悄开满了蓝钟花与郁金香，身边围满了俏丽的树宁芙的巴基。  
史蒂薇！史蒂薇——！  
穿着羽衣的巴基。尤其擅长莳弄月桂树的巴基。脸上沾着湿漉漉的小叶子的巴基。向勿忘我花球茎吹了一口晃晃悠悠的气，叫所有淡月白色的五萼小花都飞向他颤抖的指尖的巴基。  
史蒂文太想知道这出闹剧的缘由了，然而说出来的话却是：你是怎么变回来的呢？你还好吗？

史蒂文，巴基轻轻地说，我和你不一样。——我几乎是死了。  
所幸神不会死。那些记忆也不会随风而逝，只是暂时封存。  
但你太烫了。⑦你身上金色的光便足以使我枯萎……我太任性了！被年轻的爱冲昏了头脑，又或者我身上也被你传染了一些骄傲的情结，总觉得不必告诉你，也许再过几个季节事情会有所转机。  
巴基握住他的双手，重述着那些幼稚却又弥足珍贵的记忆。  
但有些独白是他过去与当下都不会告诉史蒂文的。除了回避，他又有什么办法呢？他爱他，却因为史蒂文周身的热度无法靠近，实在是一种讽刺。如果——如果最后发现结果是他们因为这个而永远无法在一起呢？  
孤注一掷。那时他想，试试看吧，试试我胸腔中的火热和他身上的光芒是不是同一种东西？  
后来你也知道了。我的灵魂为了保护自己，使我变成月桂树。旧的肉体在那一刻已经消亡，记忆也随着枯萎的黄叶消散了。不知道怎么我是如何能够苏醒过来的，铅箭使我不再害怕太阳的灼热，但也封存了我爱与被爱的热情。  
史蒂文望着他的眼睛，那些巴基不曾说出口的隐忧他也全明白了。  
消亡的就让它消亡吧。史蒂文珍爱地拥抱着他，可你就永远是你。那个真诚无暇的灵魂是不会变的，否则我也不会认出你来了，是不是？  
就像巴基无数次想象中应该发生的那样，他圈住史蒂文的脖子，给了对方作为恋人的第一个吻。

 

Ⅴ. 山林小夜曲

巴基后知后觉地想，不知道在失去他的那个夜晚里，史蒂文遭受着怎样的迷惑和痛苦。而他还是压抑了自己一切的悲哀，照旧给世上的人们送去光亮和温暖——这就是他的史蒂文。

你能明白真好。他温暖的爱人感叹道，我还是担心你会埋怨我在第二天黎明就忘了你。  
时移世易……很多东西都会改变。最重要的东西却始终无渝。史蒂文叫他小鹿仔的口吻同过去没有分毫差别。  
在肌肤相亲不再是一个问题后，植物神终于邀请光明神跳了他们的第一支舞。昆虫与山雀的鸣声，以及树宁芙们渺远的合唱成了为他们营造气氛的舞曲。对于一切巴基是这样说的：  
无趣的史蒂薇，你一定很少有机会牵女神们的手吧？舞大概也跳得不怎么样。只好我来教你了——  
他依言把手掌放进巴基薄而有力的掌心。旧日记忆不可抑止地闪现出来，巴基笑嘻嘻地说：可我还想为你翩翩起舞，这叫他忽然真的有些紧张。他努力露出从容的表情，然而踩了巴基好几脚。不过巴基也不像他描述的那样十分精于华丽的舞蹈；他们俩手握着手，相互挤挨着，绕着古树和夏花的圈儿，就这样跌跌撞撞的跳了许多支舞，直到彼此都精疲力竭。

这样一来，我的月桂反而成了光明神的象征？真不公平。巴基轻声质问他。  
我漫长的生命中最耀眼的王冠就是你赋予我的——不，我还觉得自己不够幸运。真希望我的某样东西也能成为你的代表物……  
他们相视一笑。  
你害不害怕这又是一场镜花水月呢？巴基把手搁在他的脸上，低声问他。诚然，月桂花很精巧，很美丽……但你看，它被赋予的那些含义，蛊惑或引诱，似乎从来都是与光明神无关的东西。  
与光明神无关。与史蒂薇有关。恋人回答说。

哦，我的巴基。在他进入他湿滑的体内的时候，他们相拥着发出了自然而纵情的叫喊。史蒂文低语道，你有尾巴吗？  
嗯？我的小鹿仔，你有尾巴吗？  
我只想把你的尾巴抓在手里。我希望我永远属于你，你也永远不会再与我有片刻的分别……  
那些快感的浪潮向他们不留情面地涌过来，几乎要把巴基给打翻了。他的腰腹间都是那种奇妙的涌流，又酸又涨地，教他张口也发不出声音来。于是巴基闭上了眼睛，只用口型求饶：  
我不知道。我不知道。  
此时此刻他希望自己变成动物，他希望自己长出尾巴。他希望被控制、被拥有、被填满——只要那是史蒂文。  
史蒂文如此深刻地、从灵魂深处吸引着他，而这几乎是一件命中注定的事。可他又要承认，当相互探索彼此肉体的行为从欲情的释放变成了爱侣的结合，一切就会完全不一样。  
史蒂文的时间很长，他们换了好几个姿势。巴基跨在他结实的腰上，沉沉浮浮，双腿之间的那个器官忽略了痛觉，只向他传递着愉悦——太热烈了，以至于第一时间涌上来的是酸和麻，但并不难受。巴基再次失了语言——爱与性的结合使他们不再是神，他们都心甘情愿变成原始而快乐的动物。  
高潮也尖锐得如同一阵短暂的痛觉。好像一块行动迟缓的软体动物，被钝钝地烫了一下，不得已地蠕动起来，但又是满心欢喜的。他双腿之间承受的器官就像一团棉花糖在悄悄因热度变软，又热、又滑、又麻木地舒服着。五感扭曲，面容会潮红或者失色……  
唯有灵魂是不变的。  
他迎合着对方，化作无形的风雨，同对方无间交融。巴基伸直了纯洁的臂膀去用力地拥抱对方——狂风骤雨中，唯有彼此是自己那一片避风的小叶。  
巴基张着嘴，湿漉漉的唇间透出艳红色的呻吟和叹息。如同一阵流星雨坠入银河——他眼前浮现出点点浅金色的亮光。史蒂文不停地舔他，吻他淡棕色的眉毛，吻他的脖颈，重重地咬在他的乳头上，同时又顶得越来越重，叫他越来越痛和快乐。巴基忍不住揽着史蒂文使劲地亲吻他的双唇，又滑了下来，哀求似的舔着恋人的喉结和脖颈。在这一刻他甚至没法儿放松下来，只能抱着他的史蒂文轻微地发着抖；即使他努力绷紧了下半身的肌肉，暖乎乎的液体仍然从他身体内部不可抑止地淌了出来。他掐紧了史蒂文的背脊，在无声的尖叫和战栗中睁开了双眼——  
他看见了世间。

 

  
“……关于阿波罗和达芙妮全部的故事就是这样啦。”他合上砖红色的硬壳笔记本，给睡意朦胧的女孩掖好被子。小姑娘抓着被角，意犹未尽地望着他，和她父亲极为相似的蔚蓝眼睛里流露着遗憾。他看出来她没太明白这个故事：自然，有些情节她一时还不能懂；而且这又是家庭出游的第一天，小姑娘在地中海的海风中跑了一天，已经疲倦极了。  
她强忍着睡意发问，“那月桂女神最后到底有没有变回去呢？”想必听到达芙妮被迫化为月桂树那一部分她就已经伤心坏了。  
他认真地对年幼的孩子说：“洛拉斯⑨小甜心——你知道吗？风吹过，光明神把阳光洒向大地的时候，你还能看到月桂女神的枝叶轻轻向他示意呢。”他又给小洛拉斯拉了拉被子，眼角堆起幸福的细小褶皱。“好好睡一觉，明天醒来爸爸就马上带你去看轻轻招手的月桂女神啦。”说话间女孩儿已经半闭上了眼睛。  
他笑了笑，在女儿的枕边留下一朵小小的花。

“巴基？”他关上房门的时候，一个声音从他身后传来。  
史蒂文从他背后将他整个揽住，亲密地搂着他。“我的挚爱，可以也给我一个吻吗？”  
巴基抓住他的手，与他同样频率地缓缓摇曳着身体。“把音乐再调小一点好吗？我可是刚刚把你的小女儿哄睡着——”同时他和史蒂文交换了一个温馨的吻。  
“Kiss me once，then kiss me twice， then kiss me once again—— ”  
“Its been a long long time……”⑧  
音响里面播放的是一首很老很老的歌。他们在灯光幽微的客厅里面，随着音乐，紧贴着身躯跳舞。史蒂文一次也没踩到他。在缓慢的、随意摇晃的舞步里，他们配合得很好。  
月桂干叶被适当烹煮后香甜而刺激的气味散在整个房间中，如同某种效力温和的春药，无孔不入地，让他的脸微微热了起来。搁了香叶的地中海风情高汤在锅子里咕噜噜地冒着小泡泡；撒满了可可粉和肉桂的甜点在烤箱里慢慢蓬松。绛红色的酒和冒着细密水珠的水晶高脚杯在桌子的托盘里，淡银色的烛台在旧的木制展台架上，爱意都在眼睛里，而史蒂文和巴基在分享一个吻。  
神们自己在分享一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ①纳西沙斯、亚斯敏：分别是水仙花和茉莉花英文的直接音译，都可以作人名。  
> ②史蒂文Steven是一个男名，Steve和Stevie都是它的昵称。Steven这个名字所承载的含义就是“王冠”。  
> ③“宁芙”是一个群体称谓，是希腊神话中次要的女神，有时也被翻译成精灵和仙女，她们是自然幻化的精灵，一般是美丽的少女的形象，喜欢歌舞。有些宁芙会侍奉天神。  
> ④⑤阿尔忒弥斯：是希腊神话中光明神阿波罗的孪生姐姐，喜欢猎捕金角鹿为自己拉车。她是狩猎女神、净化女神，被认为有十数个不同领域的神职，包括战争、疫病和与之相对应的康复。  
> ⑥⑦本文建立在希腊神话中阿波罗与达芙妮的爱情故事上，虽然基本内涵已经不太一致。关于这个神话传说，广泛的说法与引文部分所交代的故事情节一致（即姑娘逃避阿波罗的追求才变成了树），但也有少数版本认为达芙妮本来就与阿波罗相爱，可是无法承受他的高温才被迫变成月桂。  
> Steve的原型是光明神阿波罗。Bucky则是一个由月桂女神和美少年阿多尼斯糅合的形象。  
> ⑧小彩蛋。队二的插曲，《it’s been a long long time》，关于重逢的一首歌。大家都能get吧~  
> ⑨Laurus：月桂。洛拉斯是英文Laurus的音译。
> 
> 感谢阅读  
> 逸青  
> 18.8.13夜


End file.
